Akane Honda
Akane Honda, born ''Princess ''Margret Leviathan Emilia Erika Regina Windsor '''and known posthumously as the '''Crimson Saint, was a Princess of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the wife of Dakota. Subsequently, her disease robbed her of her life before the two could become better acquainted leaving Dakota unfortunately with a desire to rip away the sanity of Humanity and leave them for dead in revenge for the death of her wife Akane. History Early Life Born in the British Royal Family as the sister to the Queen of England; Margret frequently detested her duties as a Princess and chose to go with unsavory people to unsavory places. In a meager attempt to reign in her more prouder and hard-headed younger sister/sibling, the Queen who was still Princess Victoria at that time decided to punish her younger sister by telling their parents where she was going. Their parents stopped their more willful daughter from leaving the house and thus her attempts to escape her life filled with nothing but studying for stuff she needed if she ever became the Queen which would be unlikely. Around December, 1st of that year; Margret then still a Princess of the British Royal Family came across a recovering widow who had been robbed and left for dead on a cold winter night. Deciding to help the woman survive the cold London night, Margret helped her back to the Royal Palace; making her food to eat, helping her bath by drawing her a bath, showing her games to pass the time, and finally allowing her to enter the same room as her parents and elder sister Princess Victoria. Her parents were impressed by her compassion and decided to name her the secondary heir in cause Victoria would ever be killed by assassins. Sadly, the woman that Margret had helped turned out to be an assassin and would have almost killed Margret if not for the intervention of the Phantomhive Household who had arrived in time to save the young Princess Margaret. Saddened by the loss of the woman's life despite knowing she was an assassin, Margret grieved for her life all the same wishing that she could have taken the burdens that woman had carried on her own and supported her as a friend. At some point she met Dakota deeply falling in love with the Goddess and turned down requests to marry from other Princes insisting that she was going to be married. In the year of 1838, when Princess Victoria, Margaret`s older sister had her coronation and became Queen; Dakota married Margaret in a lavish wedding disguised as a male. Following Albert`s death in December 14, 1861; Margaret became very bored of her lavish lifestyle and later decided to abdict her claim to the throne and officially left the Public Spotlight. Leaving Britain, she decided to move to France with Dakota and became one of France's well-known Knights that held mock tournaments helping people as a Sword Instructor alongside her wife and lover, Dakota. In December 14, 1870 exactly 8 years after the death of Albert; Margaret had her name to Akane Honda contracting a disease and subsequently falling ill. Exactly one year later, Margret died of tuberculosis and was buried on the grounds at the Palace of Versailles in Paris, France. Personality and Traits Margaret is a exceptionally bright, warm, and loving person with a wonderful personality. Although she was notorious as a party animal, she nevertheless loved her family dearly and held them close to her heart. Like Alice Phantomhive, she is adventurous and desires to see the outside world for herself. She has a simplistic way of speaking that often causes communication problems and her speech can be stilted in speech such as her responding in two words rather than a whole sentence. Her warm personality can make her more naive and she is more open to attack in this way. Her compassion can clash with her teammates and her elder sister`s more progressive mindset as Victoria states "My sister is a child in the body of an adult Princess"; ''a view that causes heavy problems and drives a rift between the two Princesses. Skills and Abilities Akane was exceptionally skilled in Swordsmanship and was arguably the best Swordswoman in the United Kingdom and France at the time, enough for her skills to be considered on par with those of Princess Victoria her elder sister. Among her abilities were foresight, her superior eyesight/vision, and being a wielder of barrier magic. Her status as a human allows her to be injured like the rest of her race but her foresight prevents her from receiving injuries most of the time. She is considered to be the strongest seer in 234 decades, called the '''Princess of Prophecy', because her foresight ability is so strong. Her skill in magic was praised such as she was not a fighter who prided herself on killing people but on protecting them. Her magic prevented many accidents from happening and she was able to save a lot of people, Dakota among them from harm. Her superior eyesight far outstrips those of other races even Demons, Goddesses, and Humans are helpless before her vision. She is also a genius in sniping techniques, being the first sniper to not carry a scope on top of her sniper rifle. Relationships * Queen Victoria/Princess Victoria: Margaret`s elder sister who married Prince Albert, she is the person that Margaret is closest to considering her as a friend rather than as her elder sister. The two share a unique bond and made a promise to each other that would not come to pass as Margaret would pass that spring and be buried in Paris the capital of France instead of in Britain. * Dakota/Girra: Margaret`s wife and later lover who she moved to France with. The two share a unique bond much like Margaret and her elder sister Victoria. After Prince Albert's death, Margaret decided to move to France and offered her elder sister a place to stay while she recovered. * Prince Albert: Not much is known about Margaret and Albert`s relationship but in flashbacks the two are shown to get along complimenting each other and swapping stories of adventure and mystery. * Princess Erika Leviathan Windsor: Margaret`s niece and Victoria`s daughter as Erika died very young at the age of 12 not much is known about the relationship the two females shared. * Leviathan Windsor: The adopted niece of Margaret, the two share a loving relationship caring for each other, swapping stories, having tea, and taking strolls around London before Margaret moved to France. * Regina Windsor: Margaret`s niece who Margret adores, she showered Regina with lots of love; taking her places and letting her travel around France with her. She was the one who taught Regina how to cook and book before Margaret died in 1871, one year after changing her name. Trivia * Margaret was inspired by the real Princess Margaret * Her last name Honda means "original rice paddy" in Japanese a reference to the fact that Japan is isolated from the European and Western Worlds. * Her appearance is based off Avenger/Space Ishtar from the mobile Gacha Game known as Fate/Grand Order. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty